Fever
by Dragon Princess Isis
Summary: It seems that Quistis can't stand Seifer and he still makes it his job to annoy her. But is there some sort of passion for eachother deep inside them? Seiftis oneshot. R


A/N: I was writing this when listening to the song Fever by Elvis Presley hence the title.

Disclaimer: Characters not owned by me but squaresoft.

**Fever**

Quistis was getting frustrated. Why did Squall assign her to do this when he knew she didn't want to go anywhere near the guy.

She heard Seifer laugh out loud.

"Almasy! Pay attention!"

"But I am paying attention, Instructor." He said in a fake innocent voice.

Quistis sighed. Why did she have to give him private lessons? He's twenty years old now and according to the Garden rules he cannot try out for SeeD anymore. But here she was, trying to get him back. Why can't he just give him my Instructor's license back? Why do I have to do this 'little' test first? Because Edea asked Squall. And we'd do anything for our Matron, she thought.

"Seifer… Stop wasting my time. If you're not serious about coming back to Garden then leave. I have better things to do."

"Auw. Instructor, that hurt."

"Just make sure that you know page 50 to 100 by tomorrow." And the blonde walked out.

Seifer put his head down on the table. Why did he have to be this way? Because it's a habit. And old habits die hard. It's not like he didn't care. He really wanted to make it to SeeD this time.

-

It's been a week since his return. And he knew that everyone hated him. He had had absolutely no luck with the girls at all. He still wondered why puberty boy let him back in.

"I never hated you," he had said, "and I'm not going to start hating you now."

Seifer had thought Squall had lost his mind and had advised him to go see Dr. Kadowaki. The commander had ignored his comment and dismissed him.

He opened the door to his dorm and lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Unwelcome thoughts were plaguing his mind. A very frustrated Seifer got out of bed and grabbed his book. Might as well do as Trepe told me.

-

A knock on her door. She looked at her alarm clock. 5 in the morning. She groaned. So early… And she turned around in her bed, trying to sleep again.

Knock knock.

Quistis got out of bed. She was definitely not in a good mood. She walked to the door and yanked it open, revealing a smirking Seifer standing in front of her.

"Good morning, Instructor! Hope you slept well. Shall we begin with our lessons?"

"Seifer… It's five am."

"So? I'm awake. You're awake. What's the problem?"

"I'm going back to bed." She tried to shut the door but there was something blocking it. Quistis noticed that there was a black boot in the way.

"Almasy, I see that you're making it your job to annoy me."

"How nice of you to notice." He smirked. Seifer took this time to study her looks. It was obvious that she just got out of bed. Her hair was a mess. But his heart started racing when he noticed just what she was wearing. From the looks of it she was wearing a thong and a very tight white shirt. He couldn't help noticing that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

"Just what are you staring at?" Quistis flushed red.

"Why, Instructor, was I staring?"

"I give up. I'm going back to bed." She just left him standing there, didn't bother to shut the door and crawled back into her nice and warm bed. She heard the door close. A little smile crossed her face.

"That tired?" His voice startled her.

"Seifer! What the hell are you doing in my room!"

"You didn't close the door. I saw that as an invitation."

"Get out!"

"No need to yell, Instructor."

Quistis grabbed her pillow and started hitting him. "Get out!"

"Trepe, stop hitting me."

"Then get out."

"Then walk me to the door."

"Can't you find your own way out? You sure as hell found your way in."

"Then I guess I'm staying." She could feel him smirk.

"All right." For the second time that morning Quistis Trepe got out of bed. She walked to the door, not noticing him checking her out.

"Trepe, hold on."

She turned around. "What?" And then she was caught of guard when he pressed his body against hers. Her back was against the door.

He brought his lips to her ear and whispered. "You need to relax, Quistis." He placed his hands on her small waist and pressed his body just a little closer. His lips caressed her neck. She didn't say a thing, which surprised him. He had expected a serenade of insults but they didn't come. He let his hand run slowly up her sides, under her shirt. He could feel her naked skin and was cursing himself for what he was doing. It felt good. He started nibbling her ear softly and put his hands on her bottom, pulling her hips closer to him. Seifer felt the excitement rising and stepped backward.

He was standing one feet away from her. She was staring blankly at him, as if she didn't care about what he had almost done.

"You should get some sleep." He said, pulled her away from the door and walked out.

-

"Have you read what I told you to read?"

"Yes." How could she act as if nothing had happened.

"Good. Tell me… What was it about?"

"Junctioning."

"Elaborate."

"How to junction GF's and magic to raise your abilities."

"And how do you junction?"

The morning had gone by slowly. And after her private lessons she had gone to visit Selphie.

"Quisty, you really need to loosen up."

"I am loose."

"No, you're not. You need to get laid."

"Selphie!"

"What?"

"If I wanted that it would've happened a long time ago."

"Yeah, you just have to pick'm out! Trepies enough. Why don't you go out now and pick one?" Selphie had a wicked smile on her face. Quistis knew from experience that such a smile didn't predict anything good.

"No." She said in a determent voice.

"Yes! Come on, let's go." And the little girl dragged her outside.

-

"How about that one?"

"No."

"Him?"

"No."

"That guy!"

"No."

"Come on, Quisty. You are not cooperating."

"I know."

Selphie threw up her arms as if to say she gave up but Quistis knew her better than that. She started dragging her off again.

It was just Quistis' luck when the girl in the yellow dress noticed the very arrogant problem student.

"Seifer!"

"Oh great." He murmered.

"Well hello there!" A mischievous smile on her face.

"What are you up to?"

"Why'd you think that I'm up to something?" She asked with her puppy eyes face.

"I know that smile."

"That makes two of us." Quistis said.

"Come on! Let's go." And she dragged them both off with a power that you wouldn't have expected from such a little girl.

-

"What are we doing here?"

"The two of you are going to team up and train."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Fine." Quistis and Seifer said in unison.

After the energetic girl left Quistis murmured something.

"What was that?"

"I can't believe her."

Seifer smirked.

"Are you up for it?"

"Up for what?"

"The training center."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Again he just smirked and walked into the training area. She followed.

-

The day had certainly been eventful. First she had to teach Seifer during a very slow going moring. Then Selphie had dragged her off to a wild guy hunt around the Garden and than she had gotten her stuck in the training center with the guy she absolutely didn't want to be with. After two hours of training they finally made their way out and back to their dorms. Neither of them had said something. They had just gone their separate ways.

The blonde was enjoying a nice warm shower when she thought of something. She had forgotten to give Seifer an assignment for tomorrow. Quistis hurried out of the shower and put on the first thing she could find.

A knock on his door. Seifer who was lazily laying on his bed grunted. Another knock. He got up and opened the door.

She stared at his naked chest, her hand still in the air for trying to knock again.

"I forget to tell you what to read for tomorrow."

"Page 100 to 150, right?"

"Right…" She looked confused. Quistis lowered her hand.

He looked at her. Her hair was wet from the shower and she was wearing something no-one had probably ever seen her wear. A red salsa dress. Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside.

A stunned looking Quistis stood in the middle of his dorm and watched him close the door. She wondered how she had gotten herself into this again and mentally slapped her forehead. Suddenly he was standing real close to her. The blonde took one step back. He followed.

Seifer pushed her inside his bedroom, up against the wardrobe. Again he was confused at why she didn't say a thing or tried to stop him. Confused at why he did what he was doing.

She was cursing herself for letting him do this but she didn't stop him. She just stood there, a blank look on her face as if she wasn't even in the room. Quistis saw his face getting closer. She felt her lips touching the skin on her neck. She felt his hands going under her skirt, running up her thighs. She closed her eyes and got lost in her mind. It felt so good. His lips found hers and he softly kissed them. Her lips parted a bit. He noticed and ran his tongue over them. He pulled her hips closer to his. She thought she was going to lose it.

His lips found their way to her ear again and he whispered. "You're so beautiful. You're driving me crazy."

She put her arms around his neck and pulled his naked chest closer to her body. He looked at her and she looked at him. Quistis closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt his lips against hers again and she let him kiss her. There was so much passion in his kiss.

Somehow they found there way to his bed. He laid her down slowly and placed himself on top of her. His hands still under her dress, his hips pressed against hers… And the passion they never knew was there carried them through the night.


End file.
